exofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NTA65bz/Open Requests
As I've seen, many people are not pleased at the default signatures of them, and some are not even good at codes to customize theirs; and some really want to have a talkbox without knowing how. So as a Template and MediaWiki Guru (though not professionally), I open this for people to put their requests about signatures, talkboxes and userboxes in here. However, I have my own rules, and please read and follow them, or else I don't do yours. My Rules: *Making sure you have read at least once, and decide if you really need to make a request or not. *Be creative when come up to the idea of a signature, DON'T copy the others'. I won't take copy cat requests. *There will be some meanies (in the past) I won't take request. You can recognize them as the people who messaged me but I don't even bother leave a respond. *Make your own request by making your own comment, DON'T use the reply button in the others' comments/requests. I do check comments often to make sure I won't miss a feedback, but I don't take requests in that not-so-clear way. Please note that. *I don't do single userbox for anyone in here. No private userbox anyway. So, if a defined group of users request an userbox, that'll be made. Else, it won't. *'This rule is for talkbox and signature with image(s) inside.' You have to upload the picture(s) you want for your talkbox and/or signature. No, I won't upload them for you, so don't give me the link to your picture. Upload them yourself and add a description that you want the picture in your signature in the picture via the "Edit" button to keep them from being deleted. *For talkbox, please point out text color, background color, the name of the picture you want me to use (or give out the link if you have already uploaded them in here), name of the talkbox (in case you request 2 or more talkboxes), the nickname (if you really are eager), the slogans (normally 2). Any missing information will be ignored, so don't come to complain about "Why my talkbox looks so ugly?" when you gave me too less information. *For signature, please point out color, special effects (background color, bold, underline, italic, gradient, shadow, border or else if you want), image (if necessary), slogan, name/nicknames. Missing those will lead your request be delayed or canceled. *Sometimes I'll find it hard to figure out/understand what is the signature you really want to have. So I guess you'll have to use the simple tools of MS Paint to make a sketch/scrap to help me figure that out. *I'll just prove you the codes for your template (for talkbox request) and/or sub page (for signature request). If you do the wrong things (like they should have been template or sub page, but you had created a page for them), they will be deleted and NOT restored. Making sure you have read the guide above for very detail instruction about this formatting. I hope you'll have fun enjoy those... Please follow all the rules above so we can co-operate in peace. [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 03:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts